cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
003 (1979)
Francoise Arnoul, aka 003 is one of the nine protagonists of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009. Originally a ballerina, Francoise was kidnapped by Black Ghost, who cruelly tore her away from her older brother Jean and turned her into a 00 cyborg with enhanced sight and hearing. Appearance This incarnation of 003 has medium-length light blond hair with a pink and white hair band, blue eyes and softer facial features. In battle, Franciose wears a red, double-breasted military uniform with a skirt, padded shoulders, black contrast bands, and four large yellow buttons on her chest and torso. On her waist is a black belt with a gun holster that holds her blaster, her main weapon. she wears knee-high black boots and a long, yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Her uniform is that same as her other incarnations aside from being a slightly lighter shade of red, though due to the style of the animation, the uniform is not as cartoonish in proportion. It is instead animated in a more then-modern anime style as the '79 versions of the Cyborgs were co-animated by Sunrise. Personality A gentle person, Francoise is sweet-tempered and kind at heart. She is the most pacifistic of the 00 cyborgs, and has the strongest desire to live a normal life away from fighting. But while she abhors conflict of all kinds, she could not stand seeing innocents get hurt. Due to her supportive abilities and passive nature, she usually stays behind, helping the 00 cyborgs by locating the presence of enemies. During the Yggdrasil Arc, after Freyja turned good and defected from the Norse Cyborgs, Francoise was the only one of her team to accept her due to being a fellow cyborg. After Freyja died helping the 00 Cyborgs, Francoise called out her teammates for rejecting Freyja's attempts to atone for her evil deeds, causing the male 00 Cyborgs to apologize for their actions. She seems to be attached to France, as it was her home. When she heard news of a Stone Giant attacking Paris, France's capital city, Francoise became clearly distressed and prayed for the people's safety. History Originally having lived out in a rural area of France, Francoise and her brother moved to Paris, as it would provide a better opportunity for her in learning ballet. Meanwhile, Jean had became part of the Air Force. However, when the two siblings had planned to meet one day, Black Ghost operatives took special interest in Francoise and abducted her. She was subsequently remodeled into Cyborg 003, but rebelled against Black Ghost with the rest of her team and went on the run. At some point, they eventually defeated Black Ghost, with Francoise returning to Paris to pursue her ballet career, becoming a famous professional dancer in her country. But to Francoise's dismay, fellow 00 Cyborgs Great Britain and Albert Heinrich found her five years later with the news of Dr. Gilmore's summons. She nonetheless went back to being a 00 Cyborg, and after the Stone Giants appeared, she helped her teammates in locating and fighting them. During one of the conflicts instigated by the Norse Cyborgs, Francoise was gravely wounded by a spear that pierced through her body and would have died if it had not been for Dr. Gilmore's emergency operation. Abilities Like her previous incarnations, Francoise has enhanced hearing and a combination of telescopic and x-ray vision. She is capable of seeing through walls and buildings, even through environmental structures. No enemy is invisible to her. Due to her enhanced hearing, Francoise can hear electronic noises, allowing her to detect hidden machinery and robots, and whether a person is a cyborg or not. In episode 19, this ability extends to holograms as well, as Francoise was able to out Dr. Gilmore's old friend "Astacia" as a holographic image. Notes *As given in her origin in Animage and in episode 50, this incarnation of Francoise is unique in that her parents are stated to be alive. Her origin setting also goes with the idea that she was not actually a native Parisian. * Oddly, in episode 7, her team members only refer to her as "Arnoul", but do not refer to her as that in any other given episodes. This may have been an oversight by the writer Akiyoshi Sakai, although the earliest period of the manga also only had referred to her by Arnoul. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Female characters